moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Katiera Shadowblade
Katiera Shadowblade is a member of the Kaldorei militia, Dor'serrar. She has risen to the rank of Knight-Captain within the Alliance military and has taken up the mantle of Commander for Dor'serrar's Honor Guard. Appearance Katiera is a Kaldorei of average height, reaching a solid 7'2". The woman had a rather pale purple skin tone with bright, violet-colored hair. Her facial markings appeared to be two maroon tinted glaives. She was built like a solid wall, the warrior life had certainly been generous to her--Thick muscles and wide hips constructed her silhouette, as well as a confident and piercing silver gaze. History Born to two Highborne who had taken to hiding within the forests of Ashenvale rather than fleeing with their magical brethren, Katiera had a rather lackluster childhood. She had no inherent magical ability and thus, was treated almost as a "special needs" child by her mage-oriented family. As she became of age, she entered into the Sentinels with agusto, eager to prove to the world that she did indeed have talent. She quickly found that she had an exceptional knack for wielding the various arms of wartime. Unfortunately, due to the assault upon Kalimdor and the Legion's attempted conquest of Hyjal, she never officially finished her Sentinel training. Returning from the war to see her homeland razed and destroyed by what she assumed to be Orcs, the warrior set off to the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms with many of her fellow elves. Eventually, she found her way into the Grand Alliance's army, under the Thirteenth Legion. During her time under their banner, she rose through the ranks to take the title of Knight-Captain. Following through with tours of duty both in Northrend and during Pandaria's "Operation: Shieldwall", she decided it was high time that she return to Kalimdor to assist her people. Katiera returned to Darnassus and subsequently joined the Kaldorei militia, Dor Serrar. She has since then worked her way through it's ranks to take the mantle of Shan'do upon her shoulders, as well as helped to found the order's honor guard, of which she retains command of. Since the attack of the Iron Horde Kat and Dor'serrar have helped the Alliance push them back beyond the portal, along with many others. Kat helps lead Dor'serrar being just under the Command of Jalcynter and Sylvael. She has been in multiple battles as either a leader or a follower, and has helped in the retaking of shattrath city, and a few operations in Nagrand. During the luall in combat, as the Alliance force prepare to finish off the Iron Horde by attacking Tannan Jungle She has found the time to date, and is has been currently dating Ewyah Savagetusk. Commander of the Hundred Glaives After the war against the Iron horde, Katiera found herself leaving Dor'serrar along with Ewyah Savagetusk, leaving to be put in charge of the Hundred Glaives, a anicent order of the Kaldorei that was brought back to fight for the alliance, and with the storm of the legion looming ahead that was their first task, to fight the burning legion and defend the alliance at all cost. Katiera ended up getting married with Ewyah, at first not knowing about the legion, peace was finally in her thoughs for the first time in a long while, but as the skys where filled with the ships of the legion, that peace didnt last as long as she waited. Katiera lead the Glaives through multiple campaigns, some of them teaming up with other orders and army groups. The focus at first was in Val'sharah, then to Suramar. Katiera wanted to help the Nightborne of Suramar, being a former Highborne herself she wanted to assist them to drive out the demons, something that she would regret later. Her focus was fighting with the demons, which lead her to fight a group of demons that stalked Ewyah, They along with the glaives chased the demons all the way to Argus, Joining the forces of the alliance that assisted the Army of the light. ]] Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Dor'Serrar Category:Warriors